Drugs are Bad
by S.G.T.C
Summary: Do you ever make a decision that sounds amazing at the time? No consequences could ever come from it because you simply can't get caught? Yeah how stupid are those decisions right! Don't do drugs, especially with your best friend who's a moron that's in love with you because you'll end up in a shit alternative school that makes your life a living hell. KaoruxButch


**Hey guys! SGTC here with a new story after 4 years, I feel horrible! So here is just a taste of a new story I've been dying to write.**

 **Summary: Do you ever make a decision that sounds amazing at the time? No consequences could ever come from it because you simply can't get caught? Yeah how stupid are those decisions right?! Don't do drugs, especially with your best friend who's a moron that's in love with you because you'll end up in a shit alternative school that makes your life a living hell.**

Chapter one: Butch is Crazy

I opened the door to exit the girl's locker room and fanned myself with my hand. I can't believe how hot it is in there. It's a locker room obviously but would it kill the school to install some air conditioning?

"Kaoru!"

I followed the voice and stared at the approaching Butch. "Hey" I greeted and did our usual handshake which ended in a one armed hug.

"Dude you're gonna think I'm beyond crazy when I tell you this but-"

"I already think you're crazy dipshit" I interrupted and smirked. He rolled his eyes and put a hand over my shoulder as we walked down the athlete's hallway and turned the corner into the corridor of the school.

"Whatever babe but listen and listen good alright? Oh and don't judge" he said and started looking around. "Don't call me that and who are you looking for? School's over and I'm always the last one out the locker room" I also looked around to try to beat him to whatever he was looking for. "It's just kind of a serious matter but then again it's not but really it's all about how you look at it" he shrugged and took his hand off my shoulder. "How serious?" I asked and rolled my eyes. This is Butch we're talking about, my best friend since middle school. His version of a serious matter is when he's playing live on xbox and his controller runs out of batteries. He called me, Momoko and Miyako in a monotone voice that day, he sounded like a tragedy happened but he just wanted us over ASAP to look for batteries all around his house. We never did find any.

"How serious? Well that depends… how serious do you think drugs are?"

My eyes got wide and I whipped my head to look at him. "Drugs? Are you stupid? No, are you insane? Wait are you mental?"

His eyes dropped to the floor and he kicked around. "Yeah- I mean no, I'm not any of those things. If only you said hot though, I would have had to say yes to that one but you sadly didn't mention it" He playfully sighed. I smacked his arm lightly. "Ow!" Well my version of lightly.

"Butch you're in varsity football, soccer, baseball, hell even tennis. Why are you bringing up drugs?" I asked and walked up the stairs. "Peer pressure?", he chuckled, "but hear me out Kaoru"  
"I'm partly listening" I said and sat down once we reached the top of the stairs.

"I don't see the downside to just trying it once you know? Just a one time thing, get high, feel great, move on and bam I'm done. Just once see? But it's always fun to try it with another person, but not just any person, no! I want to try it with my very best friend Kaoru" He finished and nuzzled his head into my neck. I moved away quickly and shook my head while laughing quietly. "Yeah you're insane"

"C'mon we won't get caught Kaoru!"  
"Exactly what drug are we talking about?" I asked.

"Ah interested I see" he smirked and put his arm around me to pull me closer to him. I scoffed "Relax druggie I'm just curious"

"Nothing too serious, just bars"

"Bars?"

"Yeah you know, Xanax, Xanies, Candies"

"I know what bars are stupid"  
"So are you down?" He asked and had a twinkle in his eye.  
"I don't know Butch, I'm varsity too afterall."  
"Kaoru c'mon what's the worst that can happen? Quit being scared, just once and it'll be fun I promise"

"I mean you could be right, what's the worst that can happen?" I said and checked my phone for the time. "I knew you'd come through!" he said and kissed my cheek. "Watch it mutt" I said and wiped at the area. "Mutt? Oh am I really?" he jokingly put a hand over his heart. "Yes really… mutt"

"If you say so" he smirked and licked my entire right side of my face, temple to jawline. I got up and jumped. "GROSS! What are you 12!?" I yelled and got him by the collar to set him on his feet. "You did call me a mutt Kaoru! This was all on you!" He laughed and backed away. "I call em like I see em, but ugh c'mon! Disgusting!" I said and wiped my face on his shirt. He continued laughing and hugged me. "Aww I'm so sorry my little Kaoru-chan" He said and proceeded to walk while clinging to me. "Dude" I laughed and struggled to get away. "You're so weird!" I finally got free and punched his arm. "Yeah but you love me"

"so weird"

"If I'm weird now just wait till tomorrow when I'm high"

"Looking forward to seeing that"  
"Looking forward to seeing you like that too! This if gonna be fun"  
I laughed, "Shit, maybe."

 ***Bars are the pills Xanax which are used for anxiety purposes but you can still get a high of it**

 **Hey guys, hope yall enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! Chapter one of many more to come. Please review and let me know what yall think. Till next time**


End file.
